Love is not the enemy
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Si ambos estaban solos, nadie podría culparlos por querer estar juntos. Den/Su.


**Love**** is not the enemy**

-¿Cumpleaños?- inquirió Suecia, entrecerrando los ojos. Dinamarca había llegado a su casa repentinamente, igual que siempre, y llevaba en una mano una botella de vino y muchas, muchas latas de cerveza en un par de bolsas de supermercado.

Berwald no lo vio venir. Era cierto, era su cumpleaños, pero hacía tiempo que aquella fecha no significaba absolutamente nada para él, por lo que con el paso de los siglos había terminado por olvidarse de ello.

-Claro, claro,- repuso el danés, abriéndose paso a través de la puerta mientras apartaba al sueco con un movimiento abrupto de su mano. De todos modos, el más alto no hizo ningún amago por detenerlo. - ayer fue *mi* cumpleaños, y dado que no tenía humor para celebrarlo, decidí esperar hasta hoy para pasar a verte.

La puerta permaneció un rato más abierta mientras Berwald observaba a Dinamarca, moviéndose por aquella casa como si fuera la suya. Se había vuelto hacia él y lo miraba con esa sonrisa que rara vez abandonaba sus labios.

-Anda, pasa.- invitó su viejo camarada, y la respiración de Suecia volvió a abrirse paso por sus pulmones. Cerró la puerta de la casa de golpe y después lo siguió por el corredor, escuchándolo hablar sobre lo bien que lo iban a pasar esa noche.

No estaba pensando en mucho, salvo en que seguramente nadie se habría acordado del cumpleaños del danés, igual que siempre, y por ello había decidido venir a verlo. No sería demasiado raro para él tomar decisiones precipitadas como aquella.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Dinamarca abrió la puerta de la nevera para guardar las bebidas.

-Danmark... -comenzó, pensando en la manera más correcta para pedirle que se largara de su casa. En otro momento seguramente le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara sin detenerse a pensarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que el danés no se contendría hasta echar la puerta abajo y en aquél instante no se sentía con ánimos como para comenzar una pelea. -¿por qué...?

-Mira.- el otro se volvió hacia él. Sostenía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado en una mano. -Te traje esto.- extendió su mano libre para sujetar la del sueco, quien se estremeció al contacto, y depositó el obsequio en su palma extendida. Se quedaron quietos por un momento. Suecia lo estaba observando con una expresión poco común en él, muy alejada del gesto terrorífico que siempre adornaba sus facciones, y Dinamarca sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. -No tienes por qué abrirlo ahora si no deseas.- añadió, soltando su mano muy lentamente.

Y Berwald no lo hizo. En realidad, metió el regalo al bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y se olvidó de él durante mucho rato aunque la forma de la caja le quemaba la piel por encima de la ropa.

-Bien, ¿y qué es lo que vamos a cenar?- inquirió el de menor estatura, lanzándose por la cocina en busca de algo que valiera la pena comer. Adentro de la nevera no había muchas cosas, y en el horno tampoco se estaba cocinando nada. -¿No hay nada?- el hombre de anteojos iba a decir algo, pero el otro se incorporó, lanzándole una mirada de decepción. -Ni siquiera me llamaste por mi cumpleaños, y ahora no cocinaste nada. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Yo no soy tu...

-¡Ah, bien! Pediremos pizza o algo por el estilo.- interrumpió Dinamarca, y su mano voló al teléfono de pared. -¿Qué te gustaría comer?- no se volvió a mirarlo, demasiado ocupado pasando las páginas del directorio telefónico, y de nuevo Berwald se rindió, con un resoplido.

-Hm. Comida china...

-God aften!- saludó el danés, hablando por teléfono. -Quisiera ordenar dos pizzas grandes, por favor.- dijo, con voz animada, y Suecia suspiró.

Hubiera sido más extraño que Dinamarca le hubiese prestado atención por una vez en su vida.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina a paso lento. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que incluso no era capaz de concentrarse en una sola de ellas. Creyó que ya había superado aquella parte de sí mismo, y si bien cada año le dolía que su esposa no lo llamara para felicitarlo y cumpleaños tras cumpleaños despertara creyendo que iba a encontrarlo de pie a su lado, con su sonrisa limpia y cálida y extendiendo una Prinsesstårta deforme que oliera a pescado, conforme pasaban los años y él seguía solo, poco a poco la idea había comenzado a asentarse en su cabeza.

Noruega era el único que lo felicitaba aún, por no mencionar a su hijo, pero ninguno de ellos se pasaba por su casa para hacerlo más formal, y así, a final de cuentas, Berwald se había quedado solo.

Se sentó en el sofá más grande que había en el salón, con los ojos fijos en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea y la mente atiborrada de pensamientos hirientes. Y se había sumido tanto en ello, que no notó el momento en que el brazo de Dinamarca le rodeó el cuello, desde atrás, y el mentón afilado del danés se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho.

-Bebe un poco.- dijo el otro, extendiéndole una copa de cristal llena de vino blanco, y Suecia frunció el cejo.

-No creo que...- comenzó, levantando una mano para apartar el brazo del otro, pero el abrazo se apretó un poco más en torno suyo y él jadeó, apoyando la mano extendida sobre el antebrazo del nórdico.

-No seas tonto.- repuso Dinamarca, escuchando cómo Suecia aguantaba la respiración. -Sabes bien que, aunque lo esperes, nadie más va a venir.

-¿De qué...?

-Deberías ser un buen chico y callarte, y estar satisfecho con lo que tienes ahora.

¿Con lo que tenía? Pero si no tenía nada.

-Dan...- comenzó, pero Dinamarca lo detuvo, ajustando todavía más su abrazo y hundiendo el rostro dentro del cuello del sueco, que jadeó en respuesta. -¿Qué estás...?

-Está bien, ¿o no?- la voz del danés hablando contra la piel de su cuello hizo que Suecia se estremeciera. La copa con vino aún se sacudía frente a su rostro, en la mano temblorosa del antiguo emperador nórdico, pero no le prestaron atención. -Si ambos estamos solos, está bien que estemos juntos, ¿no? A nadie le importaría.

-Dan...

Luego se quedó quieto. Dinamarca permaneció así durante un rato que no fue tan largo pero lo pareció, y durante ese momento Berwald se dedicó a tratar de pensar con toda la claridad que el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón y el temblor de su cuerpo le permitían.

Era cierto: estaban solos. Ambos. Incluso aunque todos habían vivido juntos alguna vez, como una gran familia, ahora eso a nadie le importaba más y sólo él era quien iba por ahí añorando el tiempo en que su querida esposa dormía en la habitación de al lado, o pensando en Noruega, pequeño y distante, llenando la casa de destellos luminosos de hadas.

-Supongo...- suspiró, aceptando la copa de vino, y el danés levantó la cabeza. Se había separado de él para antes de que terminara de beber y ahora sonreía ampliamente, yendo por la casa del sueco como si fuera la suya.

-Hey, Sve, ¿qué clase de música es ésta?- inquirió en voz alta. Berwald giró el rostro y lo encontró de pie cerca del reproductor de música, en el librero ubicado en el extremo más alejado de la habitación.

Frunció el cejo. ¿Qué tenía de malo su música? Incluso había triunfado durante muchos años en todo el mundo. Se puso entonces de pie, pero no se dirigió hacia él. Más bien sentía la garganta reseca por lo que regresó a la cocina, pero no tenía ganas de vino, así que extrajo una cerveza y se la llevó a los labios. Comenzó a escuchar los acordes de la guitarra de John Norum momentos más tarde y sonrió cuando Dinamarca dejó escapar un insulto en voz alta.

Aquello significaba que le gustaba.

-¿Sabes algo?- inquirió el otro, alzando la voz, y el sueco giró la cabeza hacia un costado. -No está tan mal. Todo esto, quiero decir.- añadió, conforme se acercaba a él por el pasillo y moviendo el rostro para señalar su entorno. -Tú y yo... no tenemos que llevarnos mal todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Suecia no respondió. Tenía la lata de cerveza a medio vaciar en una mano y la puerta del refrigerador abierta con la otra.

Llevarse mal con Dinamarca no era algo que disfrutara especialmente, aunque debía admitir que, a su modo, resultaba divertido. Aún así se trataba más de una costumbre que de una necesidad, y sin embargo no había sido su idea desde un principio, salvo la incapacidad del danés para escuchar lo que tenía que decir y su propio instinto luchando contra la sumisión.

Pero no. Probablemente, si el nórdico no fuera tal como era, no sería necesario. Aunque por otro lado era incapaz de concebir a Dinamarca siendo de otra forma, y seguramente no le gustaría tanto.

-Tal vez.- admitió, antes de darle otro trago largo a su bebida. Iba a cerrar la puerta del congelador cuando la mano de Dinamarca detuvo su movimiento.

-Yo también quiero una.- le dijo, sonriendo, y se coló por debajo del brazo del rubio para tomar una lata. Berwald se apartó de él con un movimiento brusco, incómodo ante la invasión de su espacio personal, y se marchó de la cocina.

Aún le resultaba difícil interactuar con el otro sin sentir la necesidad de poner pegas a todo lo que hacía. Por supuesto, no siempre habían sido iguales las cosas entre ambos, e incluso habían llegado a ser grandes compañeros durante sus viajes de conquista, muchos siglos atrás, pero con el paso del tiempo y dadas sus formas de ser, ambos habían colisionado como dos cuerpos en movimiento cuya velocidad constante los hace chocar uno contra el otro llegado un punto medio.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón, bebiendo su cerveza a tragos cortos y escuchando la voz distante de Joey Tempest.

_Oh, can you feel it? does anybody care?_

-Tengo que admitir que sí.- dijo Dinamarca, detrás de él, y el corazón de Berwald se disparó en su pecho, saltando hacia su garganta. -Está bastante bien.- se refería a la música, por supuesto, pero aún así la sangre que había bombeado hasta los pómulos pálidos del antiguo vikingo le hizo arder el rostro como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa. El danés pasó a su lado, bebiendo de su lata de cerveza, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá descuidadamente. -¿Cartas?- le preguntó, sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba el mazo debajo del cristal de la mesa de centro.

-Hm. Está bien…- aceptó, con un resoplido, y se sentó en sofá de enfrente, cerca de la chimenea cuyo calor le lamió la espalda con afecto.

El otro le entregó algunas cartas, después de haber cortado la baraja, y colocó la pila en el centro de la mesa, entre los dos.

-Hace mucho que no hacíamos nada juntos.- comentó el danés, casualmente, momentos más tarde. Ambos habían realizado algunos movimientos y Berwald estaba tratando de completar una escalera real. –Lo echaba de menos.

El sueco resopló una vez más, sin responder, y estiró la mano para tomar otro naipe. No se lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero a su modo él también lo había extrañado.

-Las cosas se volvieron bastante aburridas en casa desde que te fuiste,- continuó Dinamarca, en voz baja, mientras observaba sus cartas como sumo interés. Los ojos verdes de Berwald lo enfocaron, detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos, y sus cejas se arquearon. –Norge es interesante, pero nunca tenía nada qué decirme y siempre estaba con Islandia… no sé por qué, pero me da la ligera impresión de que yo no les caigo muy bien.

-¿No lo sabes?- se burló el sueco, con una media sonrisa ensanchándose en sus labios, y Dinamarca rió entre dientes.

-A final de cuentas ellos son mis hermanos.- dijo, levantando el rostro, y ambos se miraron. –Es mi deber cuidar de ellos. Pero tú… estaba contigo porque me gustaba.

Le gustaba hundirle la punta de la bota entre las costillas y obligarlo a inclinar el rostro cuando le hablaba, de eso no le cabía a Suecia la menor duda. En cambio él había comenzado un largo periodo de paz y prosperidad desde que se marchó de su casa, en compañía de Finlandia, y no hubiera cambiado eso por nada del mundo. Si hubiera sabido que al final Tino terminaría yéndose de su casa del mismo modo que lo había hecho él con Dinamarca anteriormente, lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo.

-Es en serio.- gruñó Dinamarca, momentos después tras no obtener respuesta alguna del otro más que un bufido en seco. –Siempre disfruté mucho el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Desde antes, cuando ambos éramos niños y jugábamos juntos… yo…

Le hubiera gustado pedirle que cerrara la boca de una buena vez, pero por algún motivo que su consciente era incapaz de comprender, a su subconsciente le gustaba escuchar lo que el danés estaba diciendo.

Y eso lo asustó terriblemente.

Arrojó las cartas sobre la mesa. Había logrado construir una escalera real y ésta se desparramó por el cristal reluciente.

- Knep dig selv!- exclamó Dinamarca, frunciendo el cejo, y Suecia sonrió. Las cartas que el danés dejó sobre la mesa no eran ni la mitad de buenas que las suyas. -¡Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!

-¿Q-qué?

Aquello había sonado tan irónico que Berwald no logró contener la risa, y Dinamarca, quien estaba considerando seriamente continuar quejándose, se tragó sus palabras y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Hacía muchísimos años que el sueco no se reía de aquella manera delante de él.

-Berwald…- comenzó el danés, cuando la risa de Suecia se convirtió en pequeños jadeos en busca de aire, y la mirada del más alto se posó sobre él. Nunca en su vida, en ningún momento de su larga historia, Dinamarca lo había llamado por su nombre. –De verdad… te echo de menos.

Suecia suspiró. Aún tenía una sonrisa cansada dibujada en los labios y realmente no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en aquellos momentos. No era tan raro que el escandinavo le dijera que lo extrañaba; en realidad, lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero por algún motivo en aquellos momentos sus palabras produjeron una reacción diferente en él. Tal vez era por la seriedad con la que parecía estar hablando, porque estaban solos o porque había colocado algo raro en su bebida, pero… incluso, ahora que lo pensaba, el sillón de enfrente y el suyo parecían más cercanos entre sí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento y Berwald se puso de pie casi de golpe, sorprendiendo a Dinamarca. Se alejó de él abruptamente, caminando a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba el repartidor de pizzas, masticando chicle y sosteniendo entre las manos un par de cajas grandes.

-¿Dos pizzas grandes de carne con vegetales?- preguntó el repartidor, sonriendo, y Suecia asintió. Se iba a buscar dinero en el bolsillo, cuando el brazo de Dinamarca se estiró, cerca de él, para pagar y recibir el pedido. El sueco dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no lo había notado acercarse.

-Quédate con el cambio.- dijo el danés, sonriendo ampliamente, y el repartidor cabeceó alegremente.

-Grazie!- se dio la media vuelta, contando las coronas con los dedos, y antes de que se marchara la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Suecia se quedó quieto en esa posición. Dinamarca le había pasado el brazo por un costado para cerrar la puerta, de pie detrás de él, y sostenía las pizzas bajo el brazo libre. Su cuerpo se había acercado tanto a él que Berwald sintió el calor y la firmeza de pecho apoyado contra su espalda, y una vez más se sintió incómodo. Decir que tenía deseos de empujarlo lejos y alejarse lo más que pudiera de él era decir poco, y sin embargo no lo hizo.

Aquella no era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban tan cerca, pero sí la primera en que el contacto de sus cuerpos no le estaba resultando desagradable.

-Es en serio.- dijo Dinamarca, en voz baja y hablando contra la piel de su cuello, y el sueco se estremeció antes de apartarse con brusquedad.

-La cena.- dijo, colándose por entre su abrazo y arrebatándole las cajas de pizza. –Se enfría.

Y Dinamarca lo siguió, en silencio y pensando en cosas de las que Berwald no podía estar seguro mientras escapaba hacia la cocina.

Cenaron en el salón, viendo un partido de hockey sobre hielo por televisión. De vez en cuando, mientras comía, Dinamarca dejaba escapar quejidos ahogados o gritos bastante exasperados cada vez que las cosas en la pista de hielo no salían como se esperaba. Finlandia, por cierto, estaba jugando contra Noruega, y si bien Suecia no lo hizo demasiado obvio, observar el rostro de su ex esposa mientras se lanzaba al ataque sobre su otra ex esposa (¿qué tan raro podía ser eso?) estaba resultándole perturbador.

La pantalla se apagó en el momento en que Noruega blandió su palo de hockey frente a la portería de Finlandia, y Berwald, quien hasta el momento había mantenido las manos cerradas en torno a su lata de cerveza y los ojos fijos en el monitor, tuvo un leve respingo. Giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado y se encontró al danés con la mano extendida hacia el frente y el control remoto entre los dedos cerrados.

-No quiero seguir viendo.- resopló éste, con voz amarga y sacudiéndose los cabellos con la mano libre. Dejó el mando una vez más sobre la mesa de cubierta de cristal y se comió lo que quedaba de su trozo de pizza.

Después de eso, la habitación se llenó de un silencio apenas roto por el crepitar del fuego y los dedos de Dinamarca golpeteando el recipiente de su bebida arrítmicamente. A Berwald siempre le habían resultado sumamente incómodos aquellos silencios, porque cuando compartieron techo, barcos y batallas, que el rubio se quedara callado sólo podía significar que estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas. Por supuesto, aquello no le molestaba tanto cuando luchaban hombro con hombro, pero cuando fue él quien se convirtió en el blanco de los ataques de Dinamarca, las cosas dejaron de resultar divertidas.

En aquellos momentos la situación no estaba del todo alejada de lo último. No comprendía bien el reciente comportamiento de su viejo camarada, si bien sabía de sobra que debería sentirse solo, pero además todo el tiempo había sido sumamente desagradable con él y que en aquellos momentos se hubiera aparecido por ahí como si nada pidiéndole celebrar juntos sus cumpleaños, trayendo de beber y pagando la comida… bien, Berwald ya se suponía que todo sería alguna estratagema suya para hacerlo quedar en ridículo y poder burlarse de él.

Dio un trago más a su bebida y las últimas gotas de cerveza se colaron por su garganta, suavemente.

-Es agradable aquí.- comentó entonces el danés, pero Suecia no se volvió. Había terminado de cenar hacía rato y sobre la mesa sólo quedaban las cajas de cartón vacías. –Siempre pensé que vivirías en un enorme taller de juguetes, pero creo que eso sería algo más factible si fueras Finlandia.

Escuchar el nombre de Tino aún resultaba un poco doloroso cuando lo decía él.

-¿Siempre está así de ordenado?- inquirió el otro, y Suecia resopló descuidadamente. –Realmente, sigues pareciendo una ama de casa.- se burló Dinamarca, hablando con voz traviesa.

-Eso no te importa.- repuso el sueco, estirándose para tomar una lata más del par que quedaban cerca de sus platos e ignorando las risas del danés a su lado.

-Vamos, no te enojes. A las chicas les encantan los hombres ordenados como tú, ¿no es cierto?

Berwald no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de abrir la lata de aluminio entre la oscuridad crujiente del salón.

-Dime la verdad, Sve. ¿A cuántas has tenido desde que Norge se fue?

Se llevó la cerveza a los labios, tragando precipitadamente para no tener que contestar. El líquido dorado y amargo escurriendo por su tráquea resultaba aún más adictivo que de costumbre si servía para no tener que responder a las estúpidas preguntas de su estúpido compañero.

-No debería extrañarme que fueran muchas. A las mujeres de los pueblos que conquistábamos siempre les resultabas atractivo.- continuó el danés, al no obtener respuesta, pero aunque se estaba burlando de él su voz no parecía en absoluto divertida. –Era todo más divertido entonces, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé.- admitió finalmente Suecia, inclinando la mirada. El cristal de la mesa relucía dorado y brillante bajo la luz de las llamas en la chimenea. –Las cosas no eran iguales… creo…

-Anoche me acosté con Ucrania.- soltó repentinamente Dinamarca y los ojos verdes de Suecia temblaron bruscamente. -¿Lo has hecho? Tiene las caderas más apretadas y los pechos más grandes y suaves que he tenido el placer de degustar.- explicó, extendiendo las manos para trazar la figura de la hermana mayor de Ivan Braginski en el aire.

-No.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.- repuso el otro, sonriendo, y su rostro se inclinó hacia Suecia, quien retrocedió por instinto. –No existe nadie en el mundo que se mueva mejor que ella en la cama… te lo aseguro.

El ceño del sueco se arrugó y sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron en la mirada encendida del danés, no muy lejos de él. Había retrocedido tanto que sus codos y su espalda chocaron contra el respaldo para brazos del sillón, y Dinamarca se había colocado casi a cuatro sobre él, obligándolo a echar la cabeza para atrás. Se sentía bastante irritado y la proximidad que el escandinavo estaba obligando a existir entre ambos le gustaba cada vez menos.

-No me interesa.- le espetó, con un resoplido, y el danés se echó a reír.

- Vamos, Su, ¿vas a decirme que no sientes curiosidad? Piensa, una mujer monumental sobre ti, con sus caderas redondas y sus piernas largas enroscándose en tu cintura… y sus senos apretándose contra tu pecho, y…- Dinamarca se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, luciendo repentinamente excitado, y Suecia jadeó en respuesta, alarmado y tratando de medir con una escala lo increíblemente desagradable que aquello le estaba resultando.

-Imbécil... -se quejó Berwald, quien ya no podía retroceder más. El aliento caliente y con aroma a alcohol del nórdico chocando contra su rostro tampoco estaba ayudando mucho y en aquellos momentos otro jadeo involuntario se escapó por sus labios.

Los pantalones habían comenzado a apretarle muy en contra de su voluntad.

En ese momento fue que las cosas se pusieron feas. La mano de Dinamarca, que hasta hacía apenas unos segundos se había encontrado apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá, se cerró bruscamente en torno a su entrepierna ya endurecida, arrancándole un tercer jadeo, mezcla de gemido y exclamación que se ahogaron en su falta de aire.

-Pensé que no te interesaba.- susurró el mayor, con una sonrisa ancha estirándose en sus labios, y Suecia se retorció debajo de él.

-N-no es lo que… a-ah…- no pudo continuar hablando, porque la mano del danés se movió con aspereza, presionando la piel por encima de su ropa y obligándolo a dejar escapar un gemido del que se arrepintió apenas hubo nacido.

-¿No es eso?- inquirió Dinamarca, sin dejar de sonreír, y se inclinó tanto sobre el sueco que sus cuerpos se rozaron con suavidad. –¿Entonces qué fue lo que te puso tan contento?- arrastró cada una de sus palabras con un dejo sensual que hizo que la piel de la espalda de Berwald se estremeciera.

-Y-yo no estoy…

Se llevó ambas manos al regazo con brusquedad cuando sintió cómo el otro hacía intentos por soltarle la hebilla del cinturón, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de Dinamarca, pero contrario a lo que su cerebro le estaba ordenando, no lo detuvo. Simplemente permaneció así, respirando entrecortadamente y encogido sobre el sofá, mirando al danés a los ojos y siendo perfectamente consciente de la sonrisa ensanchada en aquellos labios que de repente habían comenzado a resultarle tan atrayentes como la última gota de agua en la mitad del desierto. Y él se estaba muriendo de sed.

La mano del danés descendió debajo de sus pantalones abiertos y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que su boca lo hizo sobre la suya. Suecia cerró los ojos segundos después, sintiendo cómo la sangre le bombeaba por el cuerpo vertiginosamente mientras trataba de rehuir a su penetrante mirada azul, y Dinamarca lo besó con fuerza, entregándose a un beso hambriento y carente de sensibilidad alguna.

Berwald jadeó en busca de aire, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre encima de él cuyos dientes le mordían los labios con furia. No estaba seguro de si estaría enfadado, o si aquella era su forma común de besar. No lo sabía, y pese a que jamás se lo había imaginado, no le costó demasiado admitir que no hubiera podido concebirlo de otro modo. La mano que apretaba y se resbalaba a lo largo de su masculinidad tampoco era afectuosa, pero no por ello le resultó desagradable. O al menos más de lo que ya estaba siendo la situación por sí misma.

Él se lo había dicho; ambos estaban solos, y siendo así, a nadie debería importarle que estuvieran juntos, pero Suecia, que se había cansado de robar y matar, y poner a los hombres y las mujeres de rodillas delante de él tiempo atrás, también había renunciado a la satisfacción de sus necesidades físicas por encima de las emocionales.

No quería hacerlo solamente por hacerlo, y no deseaba ser la compañía de Dinamarca para esa noche, tal como había sido Ucrania el día anterior.

Y además, si se podía jactar de ser capaz de tener incluso a la hermana de la Federación Rusa, ¿por qué haría algo así con él?

Pensó en ello hasta que los labios del danés se desprendieron de los suyos y comenzaron a descender por su mentón, hacia su cuello, y el movimiento de su mano en torno a su sexualidad cada vez más húmeda se tornó ligeramente más violento.

-Dan…- consiguió jadear, y la voz ronca y gutural que abandonó su boca lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Hmm?

-Detente.- pidió, y su voz tembló dentro de su garganta, pero Dinamarca no le prestó demasiada atención.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo tan molesto como eso?- resopló el otro contra su piel, dejando que su respiración caliente lo azotara como lenguas de fuego; su mano había comenzado a moverse cada vez con más fuerza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y la humedad sobre su masculinidad resultaba paralelamente más incómoda. Sabía bien que si seguía así, no se demoraría mucho antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien lo tocara de esa manera, y soportarlo ahora que estaba sucediendo no era algo para lo que se sintiera capaz.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma extendida, y separó los labios inconscientemente. Un gemido nítido abandonó su boca, atravesando su garganta con fuerza, y se estremeció entero. Dinamarca movía su mano más rápido y más fuerte conforme lo sentía acercándose al final, y Suecia se aferró a él, apretándole la camisa entre los dedos como si quisiera arrancarle un trozo de tela.

Y entonces sucedió. Suecia no pudo verlo, pero Dinamarca sonreía cuando el líquido espeso y caliente se escurrió por encima del miembro endurecido y su mano. El sueco recibió un beso fugaz en sus labios abiertos y jadeantes, enrojecidos por la presión que había ejercido entre uno y otro, y entonces apartó la mano de su rostro.

El danés estaba ahí para regodearse por un clímax que se veía venir y del que habían disfrutado tanto ambos, y apartando la mano de su entrepierna, la condujo a su propio rostro, con la palma extendida y goteando, y se la llevó a la boca. Suecia enrojeció violentamente cuando pudo ver la lengua rosada y caliente pasearse sobre los dedos extendidos del rubio, limpiando cada gota con especial cuidado.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.- dijo, con voz temblorosa, pero el otro no dejó de sonreír, aún de rodillas sobre su regazo.

-Ah, pero me gusta.- replicó éste a su vez, y su mirada azul le acarició el rostro con suavidad, dejando dentro de Berwald una sensación que no supo catalogar. –Ahora, hablando en serio… ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que…?

-No te interesa.- escupió Suecia, girando el rostro hacia un costado para escapar de las risitas burlonas del otro.

-¿Eso significa que tampoco has…?

Esta vez Berwald no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciéndose en voz baja y tratando de relajar las palpitaciones de su corazón como para prestarle atención.

-Sverige…

-Deberías irte.- lo hizo sonar, a pesar de todo, como una sugerencia más que una advertencia. Todo aquello estaba resultándole demasiado extraño, y pese a que Finlandia hacía tiempo que ya no estaba con él, no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo. Sobre todo porque, muy dentro de sí, estaba esperando que Dinamarca volviera a llevarle la contraria y se quedase ahí esa noche. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente a esa.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió entonces el otro nórdico. Los ojos verdes de Berwald evitaron posarse en él una vez más. –No pensarás enviarme a casa a mí solo después de haber bebido, ¿verdad?

Suecia sonrió con ironía.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso a ti?

-Desde que quiero algún pretexto para quedarme a dormir contigo.

Y él lo aceptaría encantado, desde luego, aunque la ira le hiciera temblar los puños y tuviera que morderse la lengua para contener las palabras.

-Supongo, - comenzó, aún sin mirarlo, pero empezó a removerse ligeramente debajo del danés quien parecía no darse cuenta de sus débiles intentos por escapar. –que podrías tomar la habitación de Peter…

-No seas imbécil, Berwald.- resopló Dinamarca, y entonces sí, finalmente el sueco lo miró. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad dibujada en el rostro, chocando contra la mueca exasperada en la cara del danés. -¿De verdad piensas que vine aquí sólo para conversar contigo?

-¿De qué estás…?

-De que quiero hacerlo.

La mente en blanco de Berwald sólo fue capaz de darle un significado a esas palabras. El significado que lo hizo enrojecer abruptamente, abrir la boca como un idiota y olvidarse de tratar de escapar.

Por supuesto, debió haberlo imaginado desde un principio.

-Quiero dormir contigo.- especificó el normando, aunque realmente no hacía falta, y después añadió con una sonrisa de lado: –Y no te lo estoy preguntando.

-Sug min kuk.- jadeó Berwald, irritado, pero se arrepintió apenas las carcajadas de Dinamarca le golpearon el rostro.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando.- las risas cedieron a sus palabras entrecortadas, y antes de que Suecia pudiera hacer o decir algo más, el danés lo sujetó por el rostro y volvió a besarlo. Y esta vez Berwald no se negó, ni siquiera en pensamientos, y dejó caer los párpados con actitud sumisa.

Ahora que lo había aceptado, aún sin darse cuenta, los besos de Dinamarca resultaban más llevaderos, e incluso la brusquedad con la que le clavaba los dientes en los labios resultaba incitante. Dos manos extendidas se colaron por debajo de la tela de su camisa, arrancándole jadeos inoportunos, y una vez más volvió a sentir cómo su cuerpo entero, ardiente bajo el tacto del otro, comenzaba a despertar.

-D-deberíamos… ir a la cama…- habló contra sus labios, entre besos, y pese a que estaba demasiado ocupado presionando sus caderas contra las de él y besándolo con ansias incontrolables, el danés encontró oportunidad para sonreírle, divertido.

-No sé si pueda esperar a llegar.

-Dan…

-Está bien, está bien. Aburrido…

El beso se rompió. Dinamarca sonreía, más seguro de sí mismo, y se puso de pie, llevándose las manos al cuello, por detrás de la cabeza.

-Tu habitación… ¿sigue siendo la misma?

Suecia asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. El corazón aún le palpitaba apresuradamente pero había vuelto a respirar con normalidad. Se estaba subiendo la bragueta cuando Dinamarca le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó el mentón con fuerza.

-Te esperaré ahí entonces. Y no te olvides de traer tu regalo.- dijo éste, apartándose, y se marchó.

Fue entonces que Berwald lo recordó: la pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado aún estaba dentro de su bolsillo, aplastada bajo los pliegues de su ropa. Metió la mano apresuradamente una vez que se hubo quedado solo y la extrajo; el papel dorado se había arrugado y roto en algunas partes, y las cintas de rafia azul se habían quebrado por partes desiguales. Soltó una de ellas. La caja de cartón aplanada era negra y tenía un diseño de líneas blancas y rojas que lo hizo volver a ruborizarse; se leía "Kondomer" en letras doradas e incluso había un pequeño grabado de fresas metálicas.

El trozo de papel doblado que sobresalía del empaque despertó su curiosidad antes de que la arrojara al piso, y extrajo la pequeña nota. En medio se podía leer la letra desordenada y alargada de Dinamarca deseándole feliz cumpleaños, y además, al pie de la hoja, una nota que decía: "también he venido por mi regalo.", y nada más.

Suecia subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, sonriendo e imaginando acertadamente a qué se refería el danés. Pensó una vez más en lo imbécil e infantil que era, viniendo a su casa con un pretexto tan tonto como celebrar sus cumpleaños cuando desde un principio tenía claro lo que deseaba, pero por primera vez admitió que no había estado tan mal. Que tal vez incluso él mismo lo disfrutara… Y que siendo así, probablemente sus conflictos con Dinamarca, que ahora parecían grises y raquíticos en comparación, pudieran encontrar solución.

Sólo tal vez.

Aunque iba a comenzar por tener que explicarle que él prefería los de sabor a kiwi.

***

**Notas:** Las canciones eran de Europe, en específico Always the Pretenders y Love is not the Enemy.

* Knep dig selv: Fuck yourself.

** Sug min kuk : Suck my cock.

(creo que se entienden XD)


End file.
